Más allá de la muerte
by Yayi Diaz
Summary: One-shot. Una trágica historia que demuestra que el amor puede ir más allá de la muerte. Mal summary.


**Más allá de la muerte**

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. Algunos echos están basados en la vida real y yo le modifique unas cuantas cosas. Los personajes que no reconozcan son totalmente míos. _

_One-shot en memoria de Rafael Díaz y Ana Cruz que me enseñaron que el amor puede más que la muerte. Los quiero._

* * *

_**Narrador POV. **_

Eran mediados de junio y en la terraza de un hotel de California se encontraba un viejecillo de aproximadamente 85 años, viendo a las olas estrellarse en la arena al llegar a la orilla.

―¿Papá? ― pregunto una señora de cabello cobrizo, piel blanca y ojos marrones.

―¿Sí?

―¿No quieres entrar? Hicimos pescado frito, tu favorito.

―Muchas gracias, hija pero preferiría quedarme aquí a observar el mar y, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría comer ese delicioso pescado tuyo aquí.

―Claro que no, papá. Ahorita te lo traigo―dijo y le sonrió con tristeza a aquel viejecillo de cabello blanco, antes cobrizo, y ojos verdes que la miraban con amor.

Ella sabía el motivo del porqué querría comer en la terraza en lugar de la mesa de la cocina que tenía la suite. El mar le recordaba a _ella_ y el pescado frito había sido una de las últimas comidas que había tenido junto a ella.

Estuvieron una semana en aquella playa y en toda la semana el viejecillo se la paso sentado en la terraza viendo el inmenso mar.

En el viaje de regreso, el viejecillo no pudo evitar suspirar al recordar a su compañera de toda la vida.

La conoció cuando apenas eran unos jóvenes. Ella era huérfana y su hermana mayor la había criado junto con sus otros cuatro hermanos. Desde muy joven se había visto obligada a trabajar como sirvienta en una casa adinerada donde la paga apenas y alcanzaba para lo necesario. Él era un obrero que se ganaba la vida haciendo pequeños trabajos aquí y allá. Se conocieron un día que él pasaba por la casa donde trabajaba. Se vieron y fue amor a primera vista.

Todos los días iba a visitarla luego del trabajo y tiempo después comenzó a cortejarla. Ambos trabajaron duro y consiguieron comprar su propia casa además de un pequeño terreno. Se casaron y tuvieron siete maravillosos hijos. La vida era difícil pero no por eso menos feliz.

El tiempo paso y pronto su casa se llenó de nietos. La pareja era inmensamente feliz. No había día en que el no sonrieran.

Lamentablemente la tragedia los golpeo. En agosto del 2003 ella se enfermó y un mes después, la muerte se las arrebato. Todos lloraron la muerte de su madre y abuela pero quién más lamento su muerte fue él. Su compañera de vida, su amante, su amiga, se había ido y no podía volver a recuperarla.

Poco tiempo después la alegría volvió pues la quinta de sus hijos estaba esperando su primer hijo.

Todo volvió a ser risas y alegría pero a pesar de toda la felicidad que lo rodeaba, él seguía extrañando a su hermosa dama de cabellos chocolate.

En 2008 la muerte volvió pero en esta ocasión se llevó a uno de sus hijos. Todos volvieron a caer en la tristeza pero como en la ocasión pasada, las risas regresaron pronto.

Cuatro años después de la muerte de su hijo y casi once de la muerte de ella, su nieta más grande se casó y poco tiempo después dio la noticia de que estaba esperando el primer bisnieto de la familia Cullen Swan.

―¿Estás bien, papá? ―pregunto la hija mayor al ver que no dejaba de suspirar.

―Sí, es solo que extraño a mi Belli-Bells.

―Lo sabemos, papá. Estoy segura de que ella también te extraña y espera el momento en el que te reúnas con ella―dijo con una triste sonrisa, a lo que él solo atino a responder con una sonrisa igual―pero cambiando de tema, ¿no te gustaría que te lleváramos al hospital para hacerte un chequeo? Ya sabes que tu salud no anda muy bien que digamos.

Él viejecillo sonrió y rodó los ojos.

―Ya les he dicho que estoy bien, hija. Cuando me sienta mal, les digo, pero por ahora déjame disfrutar de mis nietos.

―Está bien, papá, pero cualquier dolor y te llevamos al hospital.

―Si eso te hace feliz…

―Lo hace y mucho.

La familia llevo al viejecillo hasta su casa y partieron a la suya, no sin antes asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Al día siguiente lo llevaron al hospital pues uno de los perros que su nieto tenía, lo rasguño y le abrió una pequeña herida en su mano. Él decía que estaba bien pero lo llevaron más por precaución que por otra cosa. Su salud había estado delicada y no era bueno arriesgarse con nada.

―Ya les dije que estoy bien. Es un simple rasguño.

―Es solo por precaución, no queremos que te pase nada.

―Está bien, exageradas. Me haré unos estudios y verán que estoy bien.

Lamentablemente no lo estaba. Los estudios arrojaron que tenía problemas respiratorios y por lo tanto tenía que internarse.

Era la primera noche que la pasaba internado y algo le decía que no le faltaba mucho tiempo para reunirse con ella.

―Pronto nos reuniremos, mi amor. Por favor, espérame ―susurro viendo las fotos que tenía a lado. En ambas aparecían los dos abrazados. En ambas él llevaba traje negro pero en una ella llevaba un vestido strapless blanco y en la otra llevaba un vestido rojo sin mangas con cuello en V solo que el color de las prendas casi no se notaba pues el tiempo las había deteriorado bastante. Habían sido tomadas en una sesión improvisada que su mejor amigo había hecho para probar su nueva cámara, quedaron fascinados apenas las vieron y rápidamente fueron a comprarles un marco a cada una, marcos que seguían cuidando las fotos en la actualidad.

Se quedó un rato más observándolas y recordando viejos momentos. El tiempo podría pasar pero para él siempre serían sus fotografías favoritas.

Estaba tan distraído que no noto cuando sus hijas entraron a la habitación. Se quedaron un rato hablando y de repente una de sus hijas hizo una pregunta que desconcertó a todos, aunque no la pregunta en sí, sino la respuesta.

―¿Te gustaría ir otra vez a la playa?

―Si salgo de aquí, sí. Y si no, _ciao. _

Los días en el hospital cada vez se volvían más tediosos. Cada día estaba más grave y ningún médico podía decir con exactitud lo que tenía, el humor de él cada vez se hacía peor, peleaba con casi todos y no dejaba que se le acercaran pero esto era producto de los calmantes que le ponían para enfermedades que no tenía.

Sus hijas hacían lo posible para no llorar al verlo en tal estado pero era imposible no hacerlo.

Un día, uno de sus hijos mayores vio a dos sombras rondar alrededor suyo y pidió a todos que pidieran por él. Todos temían por él así que comenzaron a hacerlo y más cuando uno de los médicos les dijo que tenían que estar preparados para lo peor.

Una noche, una luz que venia del techo lo cegó. De ella bajo el más hermoso ángel que pudo haber visto. Su amada Bella había bajado para llevarlo junto con ella.

En la madrugada del día siguiente, su alma se levantó y siguió a su amada compañera. Su hija mayor era la que había sostenido por última vez su mano antes de que esta cayera, anunciando su fallecimiento.

Los siguientes días fueron días de tristeza para la familia Cullen Swan pero a pesar de eso, sonreían pues sabían que ahora estaba reunido junto a su amada.

Y no se equivocaban.

Mientras en la tierra llevaban a cabo los servicios fúnebres, en el cielo una fiesta se celebraba pues uno de sus ángeles había regresado a su hogar y bailaba alegremente junto con su amada, demostrando así, que el amor es capaz de ir más allá de la muerte.

* * *

**Hola. ¿Qué le pareció? Sé que es algo muy pequeño a lo que están acostumbradas (y a lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir) pero fue lo único para lo que la inspiración dio. **

**Estoy segura de que muchas dirán "¿**_**Y los pequeños diablillos, cuándo? Ansiamos leerlos" **_**pues bien, los niños decidieron acompañar a sus padres a su luna de miel y están tan felices que no saben cuándo regresaran, okay no. La inspiración anda escasa y no ha dado para mucho pero prometo que me pongo a escribir apenas venga a visitarme. **

**Perdónenme cualquier error gramatical u ortográfico que haya pero como trata algo personal y reciente me da **_**algo **_**revisarlo y se me hace muy pequeño como para mandarlo a beteo. **

**En fin. Que tengan una linda semana. **

**Besos, mordidas y abrazos de lobo-oso. **

**Las quiero. **

**Yayi. **


End file.
